Hooked on Sonics
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Randy Rogel |Premiera=30 października 1993 |Numer=7 |Poprzedni=Sonic Racer |Następny=Harmonic Sonic }} Hooked on Sonics – siódmy odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako siódmy, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako ósmy odcinek. Fabuła Drzewa w Great Forest były ścinane przez Shreddera, którego nadzorowali Snively i trzy Swat-boty, z czego dwa zajmowały Hover Unit. Shredder zaczął pobierać energię życiową ze ściętych drzew, którą Doktor Robotnik zamierzał wykorzystać w swoim nowym wynalazku - Sonic Radar. Wycinkę przerwało jednak pojawienie się Sonica. Swat-bot chciał wezwać wsparcie, ale Snively zatrzymał go i postanowił powierzyć zniszczenie jeża Shredderowi. Freedom Fighters obserwowali Sonica i zastanawiali się co robi, a Antoine uznał jeża za głupca. Shredder wysunął swoje oko na długim kablu aby przyjrzeć się Sonicowi. Niebieski jeż odwrócił wtedy na chwilę uwagę robota. Gdy ten znów skierował na niego swój wzrok, zaatakował piłą mechaniczną, która ścięła kolejne drzewo. Sonic ustawił się na pniu pod Shredderem i zaczął biec w kierunku nogi robota. Jego przyjaciele zasłonili wzrok, kiedy piła robota zaczęła zbliżać się do jeża. Sonic jednak uniknął jej i piła ścięła jedno z oczu maszyny. Swat-boty wystrzeliły następnie z Hover Unit w kierunku jeża, ale trafili w nogę Shreddera i uszkodzili ją. Sonic zaczął wabić robota, który goniąc go zmiażdżył Hover Unit, ale Swat-boty wycofały się. Oko Shreddera zaczęło gonić Sonica, ale kabel do którego było przymocowane związało nogi robota. Gdy ten chciał się ruszyć, upadł i został zniszczony. Snively i Swat-bot wycofali się z powrotem do Robotropolis. Nocą, przy ognisku, Freedom Fighters pogratulowali Sonicowi zwycięstwa, a Sally go pocałowała, co jeż później odwzajemnił. Tailsowi nie podobał się jednak ten widok, podobnie jak Antoine'owi. Antoine zaczął się zastanawiać, co takiego ma Sonic, czego nie ma on. Udał się później nad Lake of Rings, gdzie rozmawiał z Rotorem. Był przygnębiony, ponieważ miłość jego życia, którą była Sally, wybrała Sonica. Rotor był świadomy tego, że ciężko byłoby przebić Sonica i trzeba by było pojmać samego Robotnika i przyprowadzić go do Knothole, by tego dokonać. Rotor pożegnał się następnie i odszedł, ale Antoine wziął jego pomysł na poważnie. Postanowił poczekać, aż z jeziora wyłoni się pierścień. W Robotropolis, Robotnik ukarał swojego Swat-bota za to, że nie zatrzymał Sonica po raz kolejny. Po tym jak zrzucił go w przepaść, zawołał do siebie Snively'ego. Był wściekły na to, że niebieski jeż zniszczył jego Shreddera i kazał odbudować zniszczoną maszynę. Tymczasem w Knothole, Antoine spał nad jeziorem pierścieni. Obudziło go jednak pojawienie się pierścienia, który spadł pod wodę. Antoine wyciągnął go za pomocą kija i udał się do Robotropolis. Ukrywając się przed Hover Unit, został niemal złapany przez Swat-boty, które szukały go swoimi latarkami. Antoine potknął się kilkakrotnie, ale udało mu się zgubić Swat-boty, ukrywając się na jednej z drabin. Robot zauważyły przeskakującego obok mechanicznego szczura i poszły dalej. Antoine został jednak wykryty przez Surveillance Orb, któremu pokazał pierścień. Zaczął następnie informować Robotnika o swoich zamiarach. Snively powiadomił doktora, który pracował nad radarem. Robotnik wysłał Swat-boty by pojmały Antoine, ale wtedy ten odmówił współpracy i zażądał, by Robotnik przybył sam, jeśli chce pierścienia. Antoine próbował schować przedmiot do swojego plecaka, ale wypadł on mu i zaklinował się pod kablami. Antoine wyciągnął go w porę, zanim zjawiły się Swat-boty. Uderzył także latającą kamerę, która go śledziła, a następnie zgubił ją w jednym z zaułków. Gdy Robotnik dowiedział się o jego zniknięciu, kazał Snively'emu przygotować Hovercraft. Tymczasem w Knothole Sonic przybiegł nad jezioro pierścieni i zauważył, że Antoine zniknął. Dostrzegł jednak zostawiony przez niego patyk, na którym wciąż znajdowała się energia pierścienia. Z kolei Antoine i Robotnik spotkali się poza Robotropolis. Antoine pokazał pierścień, a Robotnik chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego zdradza swoich przyjaciół. Antoine kazał mu najpierw wziąć pierścień. Kiedy jednak Robotnik podszedł, wpadł w wilczy dół, który zastawił na niego Antoine. Bohater chciał następnie związać Robotnika i przyprowadzić go do Knothole. Jednak doktor miał przygotowane buty rakietowe, dzięki którym z łatwością wyleciał z pułapki i zaczął strzelać w Antoine laserami z palców. Kiedy Antoine upadł, Robotnik wyrwał mu pierścień i zamierzał odkryć jego tajemnicę. W Knothole, Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie mogli znaleźć nigdzie Antoine. Kiedy Rotor otrzymał od Sonica kij nasycony cząsteczkami pierścienia, domyślił się, że Antoine podjął się misji pojmania Robotnika. Sonic nie chciał w to uwierzyć, ale Rotor przyznał się wtedy że sam podsunął mu ten pomysł, aby mógł zaimponować Sally. Dziewczyna chciała przekonać Sonica, by ten uratował Antoine. Początkowo zasugerowała, że Antoine uratowałby Sonica, gdyby ten znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji. Później jednak zmieniła zdanie i powiedziała Sonicowi, że Robotnik mógłby wykorzystać pierścień. Jeż wiedział, że jego moc nie trwa długo i tylko on może z niej korzystać. Kiedy Sally powiedziała mu, że Robotnik mógłby odkryć sekret pierścienia, Sonic załamał się i postanowił ruszyć z pomocą. Mimo że do pojawienia się następnego pierścienia potrzeba było 24 godzin, Sonic prędko ruszył do Robotropolis. W bazie, Robotnik przyprowadził Antoine, którego strzegły dwa Swat-boty, a następnie umieścił pierścień w Sonic Radarze. Dzięki temu był w stanie wykryć lokalizację niebieskiego jeża. Następnie wystrzelił w niego z radaru potężną wiązkę laserową, która prawie go trafiła. Sonic upadł, ale postanowił biec dalej. Został jednak trafiony przez drugi wystrzał, ale nadal się nie poddawał. Dopiero trzeci strzał zmusił go do zmiany podejścia. Kiedy Sonic na radarze przestał się ruszać, Robotnik kazał Snively'emu wysłać Swat-boty, aby te upewniły się, że niebieski jeż został wykończony. Następnie wysłał Antoine na robotyzację. Wysłane przez doktora Swat-boty znalazły zniszczoną rękawiczkę Sonica i uznały go za zlikwidowanego, a następnie odleciały w Hover Unit do Robotropolis. Sonic wyszedł wtedy z ukrycia z krzaków i ruszył do Robotropolis. Antoine został wtedy wyciągnięty ze swojej celi i zabrany przez Swat-boty. Sonicowi udało się przekraść niezauważonym przez Robotropolis, a jego uwagę zwrócił latający prom, który przelatywał nad miastem. Sonic dostrzegł, jak prom zabierał ze sobą odbudowanego Shreddera, oraz Robotnika i Snively'ego. Jeż ukrył się następnie i zobaczył dwa Swat-boty, które prowadziły Antoine do Hover Unit. Kiedy odlatywały, Sonic złapał się pojazdu. Robotnik, Snively, Swat-boty, oraz Shredder wylądowali w Great Forest, w którym umieścili Sonic Radar. Shredder został następnie wysłany, aby wyciąć las. Antoine został zaprowadzony przez Swat-boty do Robotyzera, a Sonic zakradł się do środka za nimi. Kiedy Swat-boty poddały swoją ofiarę, robotyzacji, Sonic wyłączył maszynę i zwabił roboty. Ukrył się następnie na suficie, a maszyny rozeszły się, aby go znaleźć. Sonic uwolnił następnie Antoine, który powiedział mu o planie zniszczenia Great Forest przez Robotnika. Przeprosił także za to, że dał Robotnikowi pierścień. Sonic uspokoił go i zapytał, czy doktor dysponuje maszyną, która potrafi go wykrywać. Antoine wytłumaczył, że radar Robotnika działa tylko wtedy, kiedy Sonic biegnie. Mimo tego niebieski jeż postanowił wziąć Antoine na plecy i pobiec czym prędzej do lasu. Kiedy się zbliżał, Snively zaczął do niego strzelać z radaru na polecenie Robotnika. Jeż ominął pociski, ale kiedy dotarł na miejsce, radar był w niego wycelowany. Sonic pobiegł następnie z Antoine i zwrócił ogień radaru na Shreddera. Pocisk zniszczył maszynę, ale Sonic i Antoine zostali otoczeni przez Robotnika i Swat-boty. Doktor otrzymał od swoich żołnierzy karabin laserowy i miał swojego arcy-wroga na celowniku. Wtedy jednak Antoine wyciągnął z radaru pierścień, który przekazał Sonicowi. Jeż chwycił pierścień i uzyskał dzięki niemu prędkość, która pozwoliła mu zmylić Swat-boty i Robotnika. W pewnym momencie Robotnik i Swat-boty trafili w radar, niszcząc go. Robotnik był wściekły, a Sonic i Antoine wrócili z powrotem do Knothole, żegnając doktora. Tam Antoine zaczął opowiadać podkoloryzowaną wersję wydarzeń, w której uczynił siebie głównym bohaterem wydarzeń. Sonic i Sally poszli ze sobą, podobnie jak wszyscy inni słuchacze. Został jedynie Tails, który był bardzo ciekawy opowieści. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck *Snively *Swat-bot *Shredder